


A House in The Suburbs for Four

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-High School, post-university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Karin, Kanata, Setsuna, and Ayumu buy a new house together in the suburbs. Domestic life ensues.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Konoe Kanata, Asaka Karin/Uehara Ayumu, Asaka Karin/Yuuki Setsuna, Konoe Kanata/Uehara Ayumu, Konoe Kanata/Yuuki Setsuna, Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna, Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna/Konoe Kanata/Asaka Karin
Kudos: 15





	1. Feels Enough Like A Home

“Ahhhh, feels good to be home!” Setsuna announced.   
“See? I told you we could stop for a bit and it’d be fine! Those last few boxes can wait a while, I think we’ve reached the point where it’s nice and home-y enough!”   
“You were right, Ayumu. I think we all needed a break. I could go for a drink, actually-”   
“Already on it, Karin-chan~! Just gimme a bit, I’ll get us all some lemonade~”   
“A-ah. Thank you, Kanata.”   
“Thanks, Kanata-san!”   
“That’d be very sweet of you, Kanata-san! Thank you!”  
  
Kanata departed for the kitchen, leaving Karin, Ayumu, and Setsuna flopped on the couches in the living room of their new house.   
  
Ayumu and Setsuna had just finished university earlier that year, having completed their degrees. Ayumu was on the hunt for a job as a teacher, and Setsuna was still rocking out as an idol. Karin had dropped out of university when she realised that she wasn’t coping and already had a steady income as a model anyway, and Kanata had dropped out due to a severe mental breakdown. The two had bonded over that, somewhat, though Karin never was good at comforting people.   
  
All four been sweethearts with each other since high school, and when Karin suggested that they get a house together it only made sense to agree. The one they ended up choosing cost a ridiculously reasonable price considering the area, and somehow they’d managed to score it. It was lovely, a cute little house in a cute little suburb. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one of everything else that was needed.   
  
Moving had been going on for a few days at this point, but it was really starting to look like a home instead of just a house. Today was to be the first day they all slept in it together, and they were excited.   
  
Nobody had talked in the time it took for Kanata to get everyone a nice cold glass of lemonade, opting instead to sigh and think. They all sat up from their flolloped positions when she entered the room, accepting glasses gratefully. It wasn’t really the season for lemonade, being late November in Japan, but hard work meant lemonade was a must.   
  
“This tastes so yummy… thanks, Kanata-san!”   
“Mhm! Tastes like a reward!”   
“Ehehe, I’m glad. I didn’t make it though, it’s store-bought. I just poured it out of the cans, that’s all~”   
“And we appreciate it.”   
“‘S the least I could do~”   
  
They sipped in a comfortable silence for a while before Ayumu spoke up.   
  
“Pretty good having our own place finally, huh?”   
“I will admit, it is freeing to be away from my parents finally. Plus I get to live with my girlfriends! What could be better than that?”   
“Living with your wives~? I worry about Haruka-chan and mum, but I’m excited about living with you guys~”   
“Mm, I can understand both of those. It is quite different from my old apartment, I will admit…”   
  
Karin looked out of the window.   
  
“But yes, it is pretty good. Wait, what did Kanata say?”   
“That I miss Haruka-chan and mum?”   
“Before that.”   
“Living with your wives would be better than living with your girlfriends?”   
“Oh my gosh, did you just propose to us?!?”   
“No no, that was a Kanata-chan joke~”   
“Oh.”   
“... Unless..?”   
“Jeez, don’t mess with us like that! Though… it would be pretty nice…” Ayumu trailed off.   
  
Setsuna jumped up, thankfully not spilling her drink.   
  
“Kanata-san, if you’re going to propose to someone you need a grand gesture! Like taking us on a hot-air balloon, or going to a famous location, or SKYWRITING, or-”   
“Or a picnic? A nice, calm picnic?”   
“Sure!! My point is that you can’t just do it out of nowhere at home!”   
“Yeah, that’s why it was a joke~! I don’t even have rings for all of you yet~”   
“W-wait, yet?!? Kanata-san?”   
“Whose do you not have? Or wait. What?”   
“Kidding, kidding~!”   
  
It was at that moment that Setsuna decided that she needed to propose first.   
  
“It’d be nice though, huh~?” Kanata prompted, receiving nods in response as Setsuna sat back down and kept drinking.   
  
“So… housewarming party. When should we do it?” Ayumu inquired.   
“How does the 6th sound to everyone?”   
“Little close to my birthday, isn’t it?”   
“The sixth is just over two weeks away. If we have it any sooner, we run the risk of not being prepared to host a party at all. Later, and we risk it clashing even more with you birthday, Kanata-san. I think Karin-san picked the perfect date, actually.”   
“Thank you, Setsuna.”   
“Sounds good to me! Don’t worry Kanata-san, we’ll make sure your birthday is great too!”   
  
Kanata smiled warmly.   
  
“That’s good, but you know Kanata-chan doesn’t need much. Just spending time with her lovely partners is good enough for her~”   
“Speaking of! Do you want to all sleep in the same bed, just for tonight? We don’t have to do it all the time, but I think it’d be fun!” Setsuna suggested.   
“Are you sure?”   
“That’s a wonderful idea! B-but you don’t have to join us if you don’t want to, Karin-san!”   
“I think it’s a great idea, but if you want to sleep alone or just with me I’m fine with that too~”   
  
Karin felt a little put on the spot. She hadn’t really slept with all of them at once before, and it seemed like it’d be a tight fit even on the king-sized bed she would be sharing with just Kanata most of the time, but… it did sound nice.   
  
“Alright, I’m in.”   
“Yayyy~!”   
  


* * *

  
Very suddenly too conscious, Karin groaned. She’d been in a dreamy half-asleep state ever since they’d started, too comfortable to stay completely awake but too uncomfortable to fall fully asleep. Setsuna, who had insisted on being the biggest spoon, was hugging too tightly. She couldn’t sleep like this tonight.   
  
“Setsuna, I need the toilet. Can you hug Kanata until I get back?” Karin whispered, knowing that Kanata was asleep enough to not need such warning and that Ayumu was far enough forward for it to not matter.   
“Mmmmh…” Setsuna mumbled back.   
  
Karin untangled herself, rolled out of bed and left the room, closing the door gently behind her. There was an en suite bathroom in that room, but she guessed the others wouldn’t notice.   
  
She sighed.   
  
She went to the spare bedroom, where the bed from her old apartment had been set up. It’d be awkward to sleep in Setsuna’s and Ayumu’s bed, and she was just fine in the somewhat smaller double bed, so she felt better about it.   
  
Before she got to sleep though, she went to the window and opened it a tad. The breeze was cool, which felt refreshing on her skin. She looked out at the empty street, at the neon streetlights. Nobody had their Christmas lights up yet, which was nice. Some people in the city were far too enthusiastic about Christmas, though it didn’t actually bother her all that much. They could have their fun, but she would wait until at least December to do it herself.   
  
She thought for a moment about how they’d likely have their Christmas boxes unpacked before several others, especially with how excited Setsuna was for the holiday. Which colours would they go for? Had the others (apart from Setsuna) even packed any? Karin didn’t have many herself, as she couldn’t afford a big tree in her space and she didn’t have much room on the balcony for lights and the likes. Her Christmases usually consisted of a tiny white tree with blue and silver ornaments, plus one adorable panda one she’d bought one year which she had instantly become enamored with. It usually only had the one present she’d gotten for herself under it. It was minimalistic and modern, she had told herself.   
  
This year would be different, though. Setsuna’s parents had let her take the big tree (which wasn’t huge, but still made Karin’s own look even more pathetic than usual), so they had more room to work with, on top of the other decorations the woman had insisted on. They were going to buy more, she suspected. Maybe she’d gift them all custom baubles? That would be nice.   
  
She started imagining what their front lawn might look like. Would it have wreaths? Signs? Flags? Inflatables? Christmas light structures? Would they go for icicle lights on the roof? Certainly she’d seen some impressive displays before, but she couldn’t remember everything that made them up. She wasn’t used to suburban life, after all.   
  
Hopefully Kanata would be up to it… even medicated as she was, she didn’t have a lot of energy. Still, they could do it without her, and her getting rest was good.   
  
Speaking of rest… Karin’s tiredness caught up with her, and she slid under the covers. Time to finally get some shut-eye. She crawled into bed and finally, finally slumbered.   



	2. Invites to the Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin, Setsuna, Ayumu, and Kanata have enough time off to meet the neighbours and hand out their housewarming invitations.

“Kanata-san, do you have the cards?”  
“I do~”   
“Great! We all ready to invite our neighbours to the housewarming party then?”   
“Yes!”   
“Yep~!”   
“I am.”   
“I’ll get the door. After you, ladies!”   
“Thank you, Setsuna.”   
  
The four filed out of the house onto their front porch. It was a sunny-for-November Sunday, and the rows of houses looked oddly charming (in a very domestic way) in the midmorning light.   
  
“Left neighbour first? It’s an elbow street, so it doesn’t really matter which way we go as long as we get to everyone. We'll only need to cross the street once.”   
“Sounds good to me.”   
  
A car was in the driveway of the house on the left, so the quadrouple knocked on the door to invite the neighbours in person.   
  
…   
  
They knocked on the door.   
  
…   
  
They knocked on the door.   
  
…   
  
“Setsuna, I don’t think they’re here.”   
  
A groan, accompanied by another look through the window.   
  
“I was really looking forward to meeting them though…”   
“It’s okay Setsuna-chan, maybe they’re just… in the shower or something! We can leave the invitation letter in their mailbox, that way they’ll definitely see it. Do you want to do it?”   
  
Why did Ayumu asking her if she wanted to put a letter in a mailbox feel so patronising? And yet...   
  
“... Yes.”   
  
Kanata fished an envelope out of her tote bag and handed it to Setsuna.   
  
“Right, here you go~”   
“Thank you.”   
  
She carefully inserted the letter into the mailbox, and they moved to the next house. There were no cars in the driveway, so the invite went straight to the mailbox there. No cars were in the next, either, so to the mailbox they went.   
  
The fourth had a car, a yellow Beetle in pristine condition. The quadrouple knocked on the door.   
  
…   
  
They knocked on the door.   
  
…   
  
They knocked on the door.   
  
…   
  
Setsuna sighed.   
  
“They’re not answering either, huh?”   
“Looks like it… but that’s okay! Mail is what mailboxes are for!”   
“I guess.”   
  
There was a car in the next driveway as well, a white Toyota. The quadrouple knocked on the door.   
  
…   
  
They knocked on the door.   
  
…   
  
They knocked on the door.   
  
…   
  
Setsuna groaned again, and Kanata put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“It’s okay Setsuna-chan, we’ll see them eventually~”   
“Nobody’s answered so far…”   
“People get busy.”   
“It’s a Sunday though…”   
  
Kanata gave Ayumu and Karin a look while Setsuna sulked.   
  
“Maybe we’ll just put the invites in mailboxes today so we don’t waste any time, okay? We’ll see them at the party eventually, so it’s not a huge deal~”   
“I guess…”   
  
A kiss on the cheek from Kanata made Setsuna’s cheeks heat just a little, getting a smile out of her as well. Ayumu leant into Karin, watching on with a small joy.   
  
“Alright ladies, that’s enough PDA for one neighbour’s front lawn. Shall we go to the next mailbox?” Karin suggested.   
“Okay!” the other three chorused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter this time, but next chapter is christmas decorations so it will be longer!


End file.
